The Slytherin Who Lived
by J.J. Mathews
Summary: AU. Auror Harry Potter of the Executive Protection Division faces the most important mission of his life, one that could end a war before it even starts: protecting Daphne Greengrass. Auror Potter had trained for many things but protecting the Slytherin ice queen wasn't one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**You Came Recommended**

Harry Potter raced though the Ministry of Magic he was already an hour late. It didn't matter that he had finished his last mission late the night before; Sirius didn't care about those things. That Harry was his godson only made matters worse.

In his hurry he almost collided with a witch waiting in line to be let though into the DMLE. There was a long queue of people waiting to be let in. An unspeakable was checking their wands, then he had them pass through a wood arc installed before the actual door.

_Damn! _

He had forgotten the new security measures the ministry had enforced a week ago.

The unspeakable let the wizard she was checking go in and gestured for the next to come forward. It was taking far too long...Sirius would have his head for breakfast. And her mom would get whatever was left later on. Good thing his dad was still away, although Harry was sure news would reach him.

The witch before Harry walked forward to the unspeakable.

_Finally! _Harry thought.

He gripped his wand and shoved right into the unspeakable as soon as it she motioned for him to come forward.

"Potter, Harry. Executive protection division," Harry said.

The unspeakable eyed him. "Wait a moment I have to check."

"Fuck man! I'm already late! That _is_ my wand isn't it?"

"It's Auror Harry Potter's wand, but he should have started half an hour ago, how do I know you are him and not some Death Eater using polyjuice potion?"

"Didn't you guys put some runes and spells on the atrium to prevent just that?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes those spells fail."

"Look, I don't have time for this crap." Harry stepped towards the door.

The unspeakable had her wand out and aimed at him before Harry could take a second step.

"Don't move!" She ordered.

"Come on Hermione we were in the same year at Hogwarts, we were both in Gryffindor!"

The unspeakable stepped closer. "How do you know my identity?!" she said so only Harry cold hear.

Harry grabbed her wand from her and pointed it back at her.

"Drop the wand!"

"What is all this commotion?! Damn it Harry give her her wand back!" deputy Head Auror Sirius Black said.

"She wouldn't let me in."

"Sir, He attacked me, he got my wand.

"I was just joking."

"Like father like son...well Auror Potter give her her wand back and come in you are late."

"Sir, he also revealed my identity, that is a crime, you should arrest him."

"Auror Potter has the needed level of clearance to know who you are. Revealing it it's just an administrative infraction. Now hurry up Potter," Sirius said leading him through the door.

"Idiot," Harry said once inside.

"She was just doing her job," Sirius said.

"If you say so. How could someone like her end up in Gryffindor?"

"Hogwarts it's over Harry. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me! If it wasn't for her..."

"Anyway Auror Potter," Sirius said ending the discussion, "here's your new mission."

Harry grabbed the offered file and opened it. Inside the moving picture of a blonde girl with blue eyes stared at him.

"Daphne Greengrass," he read, "She's pretty."

"She is your new charge, and still at Hogwarts," Sirius cut him.

"Wait, why does she need executive protection? It doesn't say anything here."

"That's because the info is classified." Sirius tapped his forearm twice.

Harry had to use all his self restraint to maintain his current demeanour. That sign...it meant...

"Wh-"

"His father wants to meet whomever we send first. He is powerful and the ministry granted his wish. You should go see him now. The address is on the file," Sirius said and left for his office.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass looked again at the crystal orb. How could something so insignificant, so...fragile change her life so much. All she wanted to do was crash the cursed thing. But she knew that wouldn't change anything, her fate had already been decided.

Unshed tears burned in Daphne's eyes. She had fucked all up. Why had she followed those stupid Gryffindors? She could have called Umbridge the moment she saw they were out of bed. If only she hadn't followed them...maybe...

Someone knocked on her door. Right away adrenaline infected her blood making her heart go faster. Ice weighted down on her stomach.

She hated that sensation. She had been feeling like that since that night in the Hall of Prophecy.

"Come on in," she said.

It was her mother. "Daphne, your father wants you to meet him in his study."

What did her father want now? Was she not grounded? Had he not reprimanded her enough? As if being isolated all summer long wasn't punishment enough.

* * *

What the hell is going on here?

That was all Harry could think from the moment he arrived at Greengrass manor. Right away he spotted two fellow Aurors posted at the entrance. He suspected there were more under an invisibility spell but couldn't be sure.

He saw another two wizards guarding entrance and four more patrolling the perimeter. Those were not Aurors but wands for hire. Expensive ones. Too much security even for Greengrass.

Once inside a house elf led him to the study. Again another hired wand guarded the door. He stopped Harry and searched him both magically and manually.

"If you keep feeling me up I'll break your hands mate," Harry said.

The mercenary stopped and let Harry in. Mr. Greengrass and the girl from the photo were already waiting for him.

"Auror Potter," he greeted him.

"Mr. Greengrass."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Higher ups didn't tell me much, you have to approve me first it seems," Harry said.

"And you don't like it," William Greengrass said.

"I don't like rich people getting their way just because they have money and influence."

"As far as I know you are rich yourself."

"My family is. What is going on here Mr, Greengrass? Why all the security?"

"What happens Mr. Potter is that my oldest daughter was stupid enough to get herself in trouble. And as foolish as she might be sometimes I love her and wish to protect her." Greengrass said, his voice was laced with a mixture of annoyance, ire and worry

"Whatever it is I'm sure your paid friends could take care of it," Harry said jerking his head towards the door.

"In normal circumstances you would be correct Potter. In normal circumstances, but not this time," He said. He grabbed something from his daughter and handed it to Harry.

"Shit, is this...?" Harry said.

Yes it is, Mr. Potter a prophecy and not a good one I'm afraid."

"Look Mr. Greengrass I'm not on the business of changing fate. In this case I'm as useless as the mercenaries protecting your house."

"I'm already looking into that matter myself Mr. Potter I just want you to protect her until I find a solution," Greengrass said.

"You already have enough protection. She will be safe."

"They are a temporary solution, a concerned friend lent them to me, but I'm not sure who I can trust right now."

"How do you know you can trust me," Harry asked.

"You came recommended," William Greengrass said and tapped his forearm twice.

* * *

**For now this is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone (I still have to continue Blank Page) if you want to see more of this story tell me so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not That Pretty**

"You came recommended," William Greengrass said and tapped his forearm twice, right where the tattoo should be."

"So I did," Harry said, "I want the mercenaries and Aurors gone. Now. They would only get in the way."

Greengrass nodded. He made no signal and yet his house-elf appeared. "Tell the men to leave," he said. The elf bowed and disappeared.

"I also need to know what the prophecy said," Harry said.

"It's confidential," William Greengrass said.

"Could we stop pretending you haven't decided to trust me Mr. Greengrass...?"

"I told you, I'm already looking into the prophecy thing! You only need to protect Daphne."

"It will be very difficult to protect her if I don't know what I'm facing!" Harry said.

"Fine..."

"Father, I don't nee-!"

"Be quiet Daphne," William Greengrass said.

"But father, I ca-" Daphne said.

"I said be quiet. I'm just trying to fix your mess."

"William Greengrass sighted. "In sum, Mr. Potter..."

"Wait," Harry said, "we don't want this little secret to spill out of this room , do we?" He waved his wand and the room glowed blue. "Now."

"The prophecy says that Voldemort will mark my daughter as his equal and she would be the only one with the power to kill him."

"You said will mark her. Has he not marked her yet?"

"No, not that we aware of."

"Strip down," Harry told Daphne.

"What! I'm not going to..." Daphne exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter that is way out of line!" William Greengrass said.

"You said, you think she has not been marked, that means she could be. I need to be sure."

"Is that it or you just want to see me naked Mr. Potter?" Daphne said.

Harry smirked. "Suit yourselves. I'm not the one Voldemort is after. Who knows about the prophecy?"

"Sirius Black, Voldemort and his Death Eaters,but they don't know what the prophecy says, only that it is about Daphne and Voldemort. And, of course, our mutual friend knows." William said.

"There are also a couple of Gryffindors. They were with me when the prophecy flew into my hands, but they don't know what is says either."

"Can I see it?" Harry said. William Greengrass nodded. Daphne rounded her father's desk and handed it to him.

Harry let the glass orb fall into the floor and crushed it under his boot.

"What are you doing!" William Greengrass said.

"The less people know about the prophecy the better. If Voldemort doesn't already know what the prophecy says he would send someone to get it, or worse, come himself. Now with your permission I will start inspecting your wards."

* * *

_Fumos _Daphne thought and moved her wand in a spiral motion. The tip of the training wand lighted but no spell came out of it. She had performed the spell correctly. She waved her wand at the imaginary smoke while she recited the smoke into daggers spell. Again the wand lighted.

At that point her rival would be disoriented and trying to avoid the daggers. _Aqua Eructo. _She thought pointing her training wand at her invisible rival. Her enemy should be disarmed or unconscious but just in case...

_Confringo. _She casted. She also did the softening spell on the wall where the poor idiot would end because she was magnanimous.

Panting Daphne collapsed on her bed. As soon as Auror Potter left to inspect the wards Daphne was sent to isolation on her room. She had been allowed to leave to have lunch and dinner, but otherwise she had spent all day training in her room.

What good will it do her now? There was no way her father would allow her to participate in the tournament...

_It could prove useful if..._

She couldn't think about the other possibility. Every time she thought about that daggers twisted on her insides and a rock fell on her chest suffocating her. Daphne took a deep breath.

A knocking sound distracted her. Her heart jumped on her chest. Daphne drew the wand strapped to her arm and pointed to the door. The sound repeated. It was coming from the window. Daphne directed her wand there. A familiar face waved at her.

With a wand movement Daphne opened the window. "What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Some way to greet your friend," Ivy Rosier levitated inside Daphne's room, "I was worried, I haven't received a letter in a month!"

"My father grounded me, you know, for ruining his plans," Daphne said. Her voice trembled.

"It's all about him isn't it? It's not like you'll probably have to duel a monster. Or that your plans are also ruined," Ivy said.

The knot on Daphne's throat tightened to a point where swallowing became painful. "You are not helping Ivy."

"Sorry," Ivy said and hugged her friend, "but hey, I brought something that will cheer you up. Close your eyes."

"I'm not in the mo-"

"Just close your eyes." Daphne did. "Ok, you can open them." Ivy was holding two silver tickets. _Senior duelling semi-final_ was engraved on golden letters.

"I thought they sold out, how did you get them?"

"The organizer is an old friend of professor Flitwick, from his duelling days, and you know the old man has a soft spot for me," Ivy said.

"I wonder why is that," Daphne said and raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, you are so crash."

"But these tickets cost a fortune..." Daphne said.

"Consider it a birthday present," Ivy aid.

"My birthday is in two months Ivy."

"Shut up and take the damn tickets! You have to watch the best in action if you want to become the best."

The narrow, thin line of Daphne's lips widened a little and even showed some upward curb. Most would have missed the slight movement but Ivy saw it. She could even see some glimmer of light in her icy eyes.

Daphne's lips fell back into a line, narrower than before. Her jaw bulged as if she was clenching her teeth. A snowstorm started on her eyes. "I can't go."

"Screw your dad! He won't even notice we are gone!" Ivy said.

"No, you don't get it, he asked the Executive Protection Division to assign me someone. He arrived today."

"He is not very good. I managed to sneak in. Come on!" Daphne gave in and they both jumped though the window. Daphne cushioned their fall with _Arresto Momentum. _Once on the ground they sprinted away.

"How are we going to get to the tournament in time?" Daphne asked.

"I brought a couple of brooms from home. They are in the forest," Ivy said.

"Freeze!" Daphne heard someone yell behind them. She ran even faster. Her lungs were alight. Just a little more...

A spell sailed past her and Ivy fell to the ground face first. Daphne felt to the ground besides her friend.

"Ivy, Ivy! Are you ok?! Ivy!" Daphne turned her friend on her back. She didn't move, her eyes were wide, blood covered her face and neck..."Ivy..." with trembling hands Daphne checked for her pulse.

"Don't worry, It was just a_ petrificus totalus," _ a man said behind Daphne.

Daphne turned to the source of the sound. Auror Potter looked down on her.

"but there's blood..."

"She broke her nose when she fell," he said.

"Well, revive her!"

"It's best if she stays petrified for what's to come. I have to reset her nose," Harry said. He waved his hand over her. Daphne heard Ivy's bones crack and closed her eyes.

Harry waved his wand over her again. Ivy sat up gasping. She would have fell back down if it wasn't for Harry putting a hand on her back.

"Bastard! You broke my nose!"

"Well, in my defence, you shouldn't be here," Harry said.

"I just wanted to visit my friend," she said.

Harry raised his wand. Ivy's eyes widened . Harry shot cooling spell at her nose. Ivy hissed.

"Then, maybe, next time call in advance." Harry helped her up. "Where were you going?"

Ivy opened her mouth but Daphne was faster. "None of your business."

"Have it your way." Harry turned to the other girl. "Leave now and I won't arrest you. You can still enjoy your night," he said.

"Y-yes s-sir," Ivy said. She started walking her head turned, still looking at Daphne, a longing look on her eyes.

Harry escorted Daphne back inside the house and to her room. He even sealed her window with a spell.

* * *

Daphne heard the sound of the fire roar muffled by her room's door. Perfect that was her mother going shopping with Astoria, her father had left earlier that morning. She separated her body from the wood door and left her room to search for Auror Potter.

He was on the backyard still working on the wards. His back turned on her.

"I don't appreciate you attacking my friends," Daphne said. Harry didn't react. "You broke Ivy's nose!" Still no reaction. Daphne fired a cutting spell at his wand arm. It vanished against Harry's shield.

"That was low Greengrass."

"Shut up! _Sectumsempra_!" Harry eyes widened. He dodged. Daphne casted_ fumos _then the smoke into daggers transfiguration just like she had been practicing the night before.

"Three years ago an exceptional dueller entered the junior duelling circuit. Duellers and fans were fascinated. She was an unknown and yet beat every single opponent not losing a single point."

The smoke cleared Potter wasn't there...the voice was coming from behind her. Daphne tried to turn but a pair of strong arms trapped her from behind, crushing her wand arm against her chest.

Daphne trashed against him. "People started calling her the Ice Queen because she was ruthless with her rivals and never smiled not even when she won. The next year she repeated the feat. There's much expectation to see if she remains undefeated," Harry whispered in her ear.

Daphne freed herself from her grip, panting she pointed her wand at Harry. "And...you think I'm her?"

Harry snorted. "Nah, she was much better."

Daphne shot a _confringo _directed at his chest. She casted a conjunctivitis curse to the right, the most probable place he would dodge. Instead the _confringo _collided with Harry's protego and he easily waved the curse away.

"Your friend Ivy _Rosier,_ she shouldn't sneak into your house at night."

"She just wanted to check on me, she was worried."

"And take you some place you don't want to tell me..."

"It's none of your business," Daphne said.

"It's my job to protect you. Rosier it's a known Death Eater. "Harry shot a disarming spell at her.

"Ivy is not part of the family business!" Daphne said and casted an _expulso _curse.

Harry reflected it at her. Daphne pointed her wand skywards and managed to erect a protego strong enough to protect herself, she still felt the force of the explosion though.

Harry grabbed her wand arm by the wrist impeding any wand movement.

Fuck! She had not realised he was that close.

Daphne tried to free her hand but Harry pinned both her arms above her head and pushed her against the house's back wall. His leg ended in the space between her legs. Daphne's skirt had hitched up with the sudden movement. In hindsight it had not been the smartest clothing decision for a duel.

Daphne breath was laboured from the exertion and her chest heaved against his. They were so close all she could see were his lips and those _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes. She could even feel his warm breath tickling her nose. It smelt of mint.

"A-are we...duelling, or-r are you...going to have your...way with me?" Daphne said. Harry left her go.

"You are not that pretty Miss Greengrass." Harry turned his back on her and walked away. "By the way, I'm keeping this," he said and showed Daphne her wand.

"Screw you Potter! Wait 'til my father hears about this!"

"I'm dying to see how you explain to him why we were duelling on the first place," he called back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**If you are enjoying this fic go check out my other Harry/Daphne fic called Blank Page, I think you will enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Snake Ring**

William clutched the snake ring to steal his shaky hands. The emerald eyes of the reptile looked at him with malice.

_It's for Daphne , I'm doing it for Daphne. _

The portkey activated , the room started spinning until he couldn't distinguish anything. William Greengrass closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was no longer in the his comfortable office at the Ministry but in the middle of a swamp. Just they had told him.

Was he even in England anymore?

Now he had to walk, if he really wanted her advice the Seer would find him.

William Greengrass walked further into the forest until darkness swallowed him. He used lumos to light the path but the spell faltered. It was like the forest sucked his magic.

The thick, humid, air smelled like rotten eggs; it cling to his nose and throat choking him. As he advanced the sound of the enchanted forest enveloped him. The wind made the trees sing. To William Greengrass it was like a death march. An Augurey sang in the distance, with each step he took the song grew lauder.

William Greengrass shuddered, he looked back but couldn't see the trail he had used to enter the forest. Now his only way out was the portkey. He heard a slithering sound at his feet. He recoiled, but his back collided with a tree that wasn't there before.

He heard the leaves around him rustle. "Hello!" He called, Indah?" He asked. He walked further into the forest until no sun light entered the shield of trees. "Mr. Parkinson sent me. I seek your advice," he said showing the ring. Parkinson had said that was the only thing that would prevent the enchantress from killing him.

"What do you want to know?" A woman's voice asked behind him.

"You see, I have a daughter..."

"Daphne," a feminine voice whispered in his ear. William Greengrass trembled.

"Y-yes. T-there's a prophecy concerning her."

"She will be marked to fight the Dark lord." A naked woman wobbled of the vapours of the swamp. Her facial features betrayed oriental ancestry. Her eyes were black. as if her pupil had leaked into the white of her eyes. Her whole body exuded magic. It wrapped around him suffocating him.

William Greengrass fell to his knees "Yes! I-is there something you can do?"

"Did you bring the prophecy?" William Greengrass started trembling.

"No, I-it broke," he said. William Greengrass hung his head. "please, there must be something you can do."

"There is, but why would I?"

"I'll do whatever you want!"

A delicate finger lifted his chin. William found those black eyes peering inside him.

"She hasn't been marked. There's still hope, but you must do exactly as I tell you..."

* * *

Harry rose and stretched his back. Done. Three days had passed but he had strengthened the wards around the Greengrass manor. He now knew what and where its stronger and weakest parts where. He could even imagine how an assailant would enter, and if he could so could any Death Eaters that planed how to attack the Greengrass family.

He would have to talk to the family about basic steps they could take to protect themselves and be on the lookout for threats. He would also give them portkeys to a second secure location just in case.

Harry felt a warm sensation on his chest, it grew by the moment and it was reaching the point where it became uncomfortable. Harry opened his robes and grabbed the enchanted mirror. The mirror cooled the moment he touched it. Harry pushed some magic into it and a familiar face appeared.

"I heard you are guarding my Goddaughter."

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?" Harry said.

"It's going slow. Now, Potter, if I ever hear y-"

"Save it old man. Last time I wiped the floor with you."

"Insolent brat, just like your father." The man on the other side said.

"I'm busy, if you call me just to insult my dad..."

"Damn it Potter! I don't have time for this! I want to know if Daphne is safe!"

"Fine, fine I'll tell you, but first..."

The other man sighted. "Just tell me what you want, you insufferable brat!"

"If you insist; say you wouldn't happen to know how a Hogwarts student came to know about a prophecy do you?"

"How would I? I don't work there anymore, remember?"

"Still, you are on good terms with the headmaster, and you are good friends with William Greengrass."

"You know how much the headmaster likes his damn secrets, and William didn't tell me a thing, which is not that uncommon."

"What an useless spy." Harry said.

"Stop taunting me and tell me; how is my goddaughter doing? She can be a bit foolhardy at times."

"You mean like, for example, running away at night with the daughter of a known Death Eater?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I caught them right on time. She even confronted me the next morning. Had to duel her, she used one of your little tricks."

"I apologize for that. I did all I could, but in the end she manage to convince me."

"I bet you did Severus, I bet you did. It's just that Daphne has you wrapped around her little finger." Harry laughed.

"Fuc-" Harry stopped feeding magic to mirror and Snape's face faded away. Harry stuffed the mirror back into the inside pocked of his robes.

He should go inside to check on the family, but it was such a nice day that Harry decided to stop for a while and meditate. It would help him recognize the different magic signatures of each one of them.

Harry sat on the grass and took a deep breath.

* * *

"I want my wand back."

Harry had been meditating for a little over half an hour when the oldest Greengrass sister interrupted him. Harry opened his eyes.

"And I want to be a pro quidditch player, but none of those things are going to happen."

"It's mine, not yours!"

"You lost it in a duel; that makes it mine according to magical law, go ask your father if you don't believe me."

"You know I can't."

Harry shrugged. "Then you'll have to take my word for it."

"I need it in case we are attacked!" Daphne said.

True. But she didn't need to know that. "Like you would know what to do in a real attack."

"What?!" Daphne said.

"You heard me."

"I'm a duelling champion!"

"Yeah, I saw your skill yesterday." Harry smirked.

"Fuck you!" Daphne muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You heard me." Daphne walked away.

" If you want your wand so much we could trade..."

"What do you want," Daphne said, her back facing him.

"Information. How did you come to be in the Hall of Prophecy?"

"How do you..."

"I'm an Auror. The other day you said the prophecy flew into your hands, that could only happen in the Hall of Prophecy."

"I can't..."

"Fine then." Harry rose and walked away.

"Ok, Ok! I'll tell you!" Daphne's look told him she wanted to curse him, it made him smile. "but you have to tell me how you managed to immobilize me so fast yesterday."

"You don't understand the game Greengrass. I'll only give you your wand if you tell me _all_ I want to know and answer _all_ my questions. Otherwise I'll give your wand to your father and tell him why I have it."

"You wouldn't dare. You would be in trouble with your bosses."

"Try me."

Harry could see Daphne clenching her firsts.

"Fine," she spat, "it happened almost at the end of the school year. I was part of the Inquisitorial Squad..." Harry raised an eyebrow, "I thought it would give me some power ok! Anyway, I overheard some Gryffindors talking about pulling the biggest prank Hogwarts had ever seen. The four Weasleys were in on it so I took it seriously. I could have told Umbridge then, but I wanted proof, so I decided to follow them. Only their joke was going to take place on the Ministry. I should have stopped then. I didn't. Before I knew what was happening Death Eaters were attacking us. We ended up in the Hall of Prophecy and that blasted glass ball flew into my hands."

"How did you get to the ministry?"

"Is that important?" asked Daphne.

"No, but I want to know."

"Brooms, we used brooms."

"Ah, shame you didn't use thestrals.

"the- what?"

"Never mind," Harry said, "there were Death Eaters there when you arrived or they arrived after you?"

"I'm not sure...I don't know. What does it matter?"

"You are right it doesn't," Harry said, but it did. "Did you hear de prophecy then?"

"Yes."

"You said there were other people with you, why are so sure they didn't hear it too?"

"They're Gryffindors, they wouldn't be able to hide their emotions even if their life depended on it. I guess it did." Daphne said the last part in a whisper. "Is that all. Can I have my wand now?"

"Yeah," Harry searched in his pocket and handed her her wand. "You should take better care of it, she's not very happy with you."

"What?" said Daphne laughing.

"She said something about you always practising with a fake wand and not paying enough attention to her."

"C'mon wands can't talk."

"Well, yeah, but they can tell you many things if you listen." Daphne rose an eyebrow, sceptical, "give me your wand, I'll show you."

Reluctant, Daphne gave Harry her wand.

Harry tried to bend the wood but it would not let him. He then measured it using his own fingers. "Hazel, inflexible, long. It says you are strong headed, opinionated, intelligent and organized. You collect information and know when to relay it to others. the fact that it almost correlates with your height tells me you have great goals, but realistic ones."

"That's kind of cool. how come you know so much about wands?" Daphne said.

"I considered several employment options before being sucked into the family business, but, I'm not done." Harry said, "underneath all that I found a Green Welsh heartstring; the dragon with the most powerful flames. Not what I was expecting at all. Are you perhaps hiding you true personality?"

"That's enough!" Daphne snatched the wand from his hand and walked away.

"Daphne! Daphne honey... Harry heard William Greengrass say; the Greengrass patriarch seemed agitated.

"Leave me alone!" Harry walked into the house. William Greengrass was grabbing Dapne by the arm.

"Daphne wait, you have to wear this ring it will help you..."

"You are not making any sense dad."

"It will fix your problem."

"I don't have a problem! You have it!"

"Mr. Greengrass what's going on? "Harry asked. William Greengrass ignored him.

"Listen to me Daphne! The only thing you have to do is put this ring on!" William Greengrass got a snake shaped ring out of his pocket.

Harry grabbed the ring first. "Wait! It could be cursed, or a portkey!" Harry wiped his wand out.

"Don't get in the way Potter! We don't have time for this."

"Where did you get this?" Harry didn't get any answers. "Answer me!"

"A seer! A seer gave it to me! I asked around. They assured me she could take care of Daphne's predica-"

"What seer?! Who told you about it?"

"Indah! Her name was Indah."

"Who told you about it?!" Harry said.

"Some colleages from the ministry! What does it matter?!"

Harry grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "Who?!"

"Parkinson! It was Parkinson! No let go of me! I'll have you fired for this!"

"You, bloody idiot! Fucking imbecile! What did you tell him?!"

"How dare y..."

"What did you tell him?!"

"Nothing! Not much just that I needed to see a seer! I might have let slip that it was about Daphne..."

"And the seer?! What did you tell her?"

I didn't have to tell her much...what does it matter?!

. At least a dozen apparition cracks answered William Greengrass' question.


End file.
